


Killer-Stuffed-Dinosaur In Love

by Riverchester



Series: s13 - random thoughts and Codas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverchester/pseuds/Riverchester
Summary: Even when yet another apocalypse is just around the corner, the events of their trip to the Scooby-Doo cartoon have a lasting effect on the boys. May it be a fond memory to put a smile on their lips or a piece of fabric that contributes to complete new developments.13x16 Coda "Scoobynatural"





	Killer-Stuffed-Dinosaur In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I didn't write any Codas lately, but how could I resist this episode? I hope you all enjoyed watching it and have some fun with this fluffy aftermath.

Blood of the most holy man – check.  
Fruit from the tree of life – check.  
Archangel grace – … still to be found.

Sam, Dean, and Cas don’t even have the slightest clue where to search for Lucifer. It’s like he has fallen off the face of the earth – and yes, they actually considered this option. In fact, the more days pass, the more viable it seems that _maybe, somehow_ , Lucifer found a way open the rift and get back to the other dimension. Or maybe he’s just stuck again in one of Colonel Sander’s cells. Because let’s be honest, if he and that other angel would still be running around freely, they would’ve heard of them by now, right?

Sam sits at the table in the war room, hacking something on his laptop – as always – and Dean downs one beer after another while reading through some lore that probably doesn’t even have one hint – as always – when Cas comes down the stairs of the bunker after yet another shot at finding his absent brother.

“Well, your body language speaks volumes, Cas. Let me guess, nothing?” Dean says, stretching his arms over his head. Really, they need a break.

“Nothing, nada, rien, nichts,” Cas sighs, slumping into a chair “I don’t understand it, I searched every place. I actually consider contacting other angels to see if they can help. Although I can imagine they won’t be too excited.” The angel massages his temples as if he has a headache. A very human habit, considering he doesn’t feel that sort of pain.

“Probably not,” Sam says, rubbing his eyes, “but we need every bit of help we can get.”

The loud thud of Dean closing the books in front of him has Sam and Cas turn to him. “No, what we really need, like _right now_ , is a break.”

“Dean – ” Sam starts, but he doesn’t get as far as a second word, because his brother interrupts immediately, raising his hands in defense.

“I get it, Sam, I do. Believe me, I wanna get mom back as soon as possible, and Jack too. I know I was pretty hard on that kid at first, but he’s family. Damn, he already tried so often to save our asses and help us with mom, how could I _not_ see him as a Winchester? And I also know that we have to be quick to stop this Michael 2.0., but look at us,” he gestures wildly between himself and the other men to prove a point, “Sam, when was the last time you looked at something else than the screen of your damn PC? You can hardly keep your eyes open, they must hurt like a bitch. I start reading the same paragraphs over and over again because I just can’t concentrate anymore, the words are swimming before my eyes. And Cas doesn’t exactly look peachy either.”

“I am an angel, I don’t need – ” Cas starts, but again, Dean doesn’t want to hear a word.

“Yeah, I know man, but come on, the last weeks strained your mojo a lot. Don’t act as if it is nothing, cause I saw you napping at the kitchen table. And if I learned one thing in the ten years that I deal with angels, it’s that sleep never means something good for you guys.”

With his arms crossed, Dean sits and waits for a snarky reply, but his brother and best friend just look at each other for a second before they give up and sigh exhaustedly.

“Okay, maybe you’re right,” Sam says, shifting his weight on the chair he sits on for eight hours straight by now, “maybe we really could use a break.”

“Good. So, I’d say you hit the sack and I go for a food run. I wanna eat something real again and not this microwave crap. I’m gonna make chili for dinner. Hot, rich, and spicy. It will get our circulation going.” Dean stands up and the joints in his legs creak. He really could use some time under the hot spray.

“I can join you, if you want,” Cas says to Dean as the hunter grabs his keys from the table.

“Sure.”

“Could you two maybe grab some stuff for smoothies then?” Sam asks, already yawning.

“Okay, but don’t expect _me_ to mix you this stuff. It’s violation of fruits and you know it. Really, apples belong in a pie!” Dean gruntingly says.

Without another word, Sam disappears in direction of his bedroom, while Cas already makes his way over to the garage. Dean stretches and flexes his arms one more time before he follows the angel. They’ve been cooped up in this place for too long. Not that the bunker isn’t a nice place to live in, but even the nicest place can give you cabin fever after a while. The drive to the store will hopefully help him to blow the cobwebs away.

Behind the steering wheel, Dean feels already better. The sound, the smell, and the vibration of his Baby never fail to soothe him. Out on the road, he cranks down the window to feel a bit of the airstream in his hair, and Cas emulates.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I shouldn’t have let Lucifer get away in the first place, then we wouldn’t be in this situation now.”

“Cas, this is not your fault.”

After a minute of silence, the angel mumbles, “I’m still sorry.”

Dean sighs. “Could you please stop apologizing for it?” God, when did this become so awkward?

They are still in somewhat of a process of getting comfortable and natural around each other again, after yet another death, yet another time of being forcefully separated from each other and not knowing how the other is. They’ve done it plenty of times over the last years, but it’s an ever-continuing process nonetheless, and it doesn’t get easier.

The hunter can see his best friend eyeing the ascot that he knotted around the rearview mirror. “Sam told me it looks weird to wear it, so I put it up there. In memory of our little adventure,” he says, side-eyeing the angel to wait for any sort of reaction.

“It… didn’t look _weird_ ,” Castiel answers carefully after a while.

Dean yanks his head in the other man’s direction, surprised by the answer. “Really?”

“Really,” Cas says. He stares at Dean for a second, before his averts his gaze and looks out of the window. “I mean, it was not what one would call your ‘usual style’, but it was very obvious how much fun you had in the cartoon, and how much you care for these little reminders. I like seeing you happy.”

 The hunter stares at the road in front, hoping that the warm feeling in his cheeks doesn’t show on his face. He doesn’t even know what to answer. It’s always like that when Castiel, angel of the Lord, lets out a compliment or anything else slightly emotional in his direction. It still gets Dean every time.

“Ehm, thanks Cas,” he answers to not let the awkward silence drag on for any longer.

“I think I understand now what draws you to this cartoon. I already knew how much you like it before we got sucked into the television, but I never really paid attention on why. But I can imagine now, that as a child who got confronted with the supernatural from a very young age on, those stories were a secure place. You saw this group of people on the screen, who also fight monsters, but in the end, it turns out good. No one dies, and there is nothing to be afraid of in the long run.” The angel stays quite for a moment, as if considering something. “It must’ve been very important for you to have this sort of escape, if only for the length of an episode, once in a while.”

Dean feels a lump forming in his throat. He knew this, sure, but no one ever spoke it out loud, no one ever put it together this simple. And of course, Cas did it. His always curious, billions of years old angel, who gets fascinated by things as cereals and foosball, might have problems at times with slang or social interactions, but he never fails to amaze Dean with his train of thoughts.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he answers, although he would like to say more. He would like to say “thank you”, he would like to say something smart, but to be honest, he also just wants to grab this guy and kiss the shit out of him.

It’s not like Dean doesn’t know about his feeling for his best friend, he knows it very well. How can a guy not, if the face of his angel friend is the picture that follows him into his dreams at night, or if the tingly feeling on his skin whenever they touch stays for hours? And even if Dean might be too naïve or suppressing to figure it out with that, the boner he’s sported on several occasions is not exactly a thing to ignore. But he also knows that neither him or Cas are well known for having luck in their lives, especially considering romantic interests, so to make the first step, to actually _act_ on those feelings, is more than he can usually handle.

Their shopping trip is quick and efficient because Dean knows his chili recipe by heart and Cas gratefully undertakes the task of selecting fruits and veggies for Sam. It’s a nice and utterly normal activity, to go grocery shopping together; Dean would even call it _domestic_ and he enjoys this togetherness while walking up and down the aisles and adding things to their cart. They don’t even have to talk much, that was never their thing anyway. It was always more staring than words, but somehow they get along with it quite well. Maybe it’s this ‘more profound bound’ thing that Cas talked about. Dean always wondered what that exactly meant.

The drive back home is comfortable and Dean turns up the volume to sing along the radio. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watches Cas drum with his fingers to the beat. God, how he loves those little gestures of the angel. He grins from ear to ear and lays off the gas pedal a bit, just to have a minute or two more with the other man. But Lebanon is tiny and although the bunker is hidden outside the town, they arrive back in the garage sooner than Dean would’ve liked. Not that he doesn’t feel comfortable around Cas when they’re in the bunker, but in Sam’s presence, he’s far more aware of what he’s doing and how he acts around the angel. Which is stupid because his giant moose brother would be the last person to judge him. On the road, however, he feels a bit more confident – at least in his head. Out on the road, he sometimes has the feeling like he might have the guts to make a move.

The garage door closes, and Dean shuts down the engine. Without the constant background noise of his Baby, it’s dead silent. Before he can get as far as touching the handle of the driver’s door, he can see Cas starting to fumble with the ascot. Dean squints his eyes and watches his best friend untying the knot and carefully straightening the fabric in his lap.

“Cas, what – ” Dean starts but immediately shuts his mouth again when Cas crawls over to his side of the bench and places the ascot around his neck. The hunter shudders at the feeling of Cas’ fingers on his skin, and they are so close, that he has nothing but the angel in his field of vision, nothing but his best friend’s breath that sounds in his ears.

Cas takes his time with tying the fabric and Dean holds his breath the whole time. Every muscle in his body is tensed and the thoughts running through his mind make his head spin. How can the guy smell so amazing?

After what feels like an eternity, the angel straightens the perfect knot one last time and whispers, still close to Dean’s face “It suits you.” Then he is about to lean back, to take his hands away from the hunter’s body, but Dean reacts out of instinct and grabs for Cas’ wrist, holding him in place.

“Dean?”

He hears it, the gravelly voice calling his name, but he’s like in trance. That’s exactly what he was afraid of, acting without thinking and then not having a clue how to proceed. He can’t go further, but he can’t let Cas go and pretend as if nothing happened either. So he just stares. They’re Cas and Dean so staring is their thing, right? In fact, he knows that he’s pleading, that he looks desperate and if this bond between them truly exists, he hopes that Cas gets it and will interpret it right.

And boy, does he interpret it right. The first touch of lips on lips is careful and reserved, their mouths barely brushing against each other. But once this hurdle is cleared, they only separate for Dean to breathe. And they still try to get closer, with Cas fisting the ascot and Dean reciprocating by grabbing for the angel’s tie. His back is pressed against the driver’s door, but although the handle is a bit uncomfortable, Dean can’t stop grinning against the kisses. Turns out, he wasn’t the only one needy to get this on the road. They grasp and touch and kiss, and slowly get from a sitting to a more lying position, with Cas on top; not at all surprising for Dean.

Their breath fogs the inside of the Impala and it’s pretty obvious that they either need to stop soon or lose some clothes and move to the backseat. Dean is torn between both possibilities. On the one hand, he already feels the familiar spark pooling deep inside his body, ready to go further, but on the other hand, it’s also too much at once. This is Cas, not some random girl from a bar. He deserves something special, and although the thought of sex with Cas in his Baby has Dean moaning against the angel’s mouth, their first time should be different. They should be able to fall asleep next to each other… or at least Dean.

He puts one hand flat against Cas’ chest and breaks their kiss. The angel’s grumpy moan makes it obvious that he’s not amused by this, but he reluctantly leans back and stares at Dean. He looks totally debauched, with swollen lips and lust-blown eyes, sweat forming on his forehead. Dean can only assume that he himself looks equally tousled.

“Dean?” There it is again, this one syllable that goes straight to Dean’s groin. He almost regrets his decision and thinks about just leaning in again, but his stomach uses the moment of silence between them to growl. Cas chuckles and Dean shrugs – a very awkward gesture in his position.

“Ehm… maybe I should start making dinner,” he says and the angel nods.

“Can I help you?”

“Sure.” They stay like this for another few moments, share another sweet kiss, and then straighten their clothes to look decent once they crawled out of the car.

In the kitchen, they stay as close as possible while washing, chopping, and cooking. Sometimes it’s their hips touching, sometimes their arms. One might let a finger trail over the other’s shoulder when they walk across the room. When the chili simmers on the stove, Cas crowds Dean against the counter and presses their bodies together. The hunter immediately looks to the door and Cas steps back, knowing his favorite human well enough to not risk him feeling uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” Dean mutters, looking at the ground.

“It’s okay, I understand.”

“No, you don’t,” the hunter adds, “I… I’m not ashamed of this,” he gestures between them, “and I don’t wanna hide it from Sam. I just… I don’t want to… well, tell him like this. I’m gonna talk to him.”

“ _You_ want to talk? By choice?”

“Yeah, I don’t know. Seems like being in love makes me sappy and talkative”

It takes Dean a moment to realize what he just said, and he’s already getting nervous again until he sees the huge grin on Cas’ face, who leans in and claims the other man’s mouth in a passionate, sweet and _loving_ kiss. “I love you too.”

Their confessions and following making out is cut short when they hear a door opening and closing pretty loudly down the hall. Bless this bunker for the echoing corridors. “To be continued,” Cas whispers into Dean’s ear.

When Sam scuffs into the kitchen, they already set the table. Team Free Will sits down and enjoys the meal that turned out truly delicious. After his second serving, Sam shoves the bowl to the side and leans back in his chair, sighing in contentment.

“Really, Dean? The ascot again?”

Just then the older brother looks down at him and sees that he’s still wearing the piece of fabric. Before he can answer, though, Cas starts to speak and pats his hand under the table.

“Well, I can see why Daphne likes it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, a killer plushie dinosaur in love would be the perfect lexicon entry for Dean Winchester ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think about the Coda, and of course, come and say hi on [tumblr](https://riverchester.tumblr.com/) if you want <3


End file.
